memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mulliboks Mond
Major Kira wird damit beauftragt den letzten verbliebenen Siedler von einem Mond zu evakuieren, da der Mond zu einem Kraftwerk werden soll. Zeitgleich führen Nog und Jake ihr erstes gemeinsames Geschäft durch. Zusammenfassung Teaser Nog und Jake Sisko sitzen beim Kartenspielen im Quark's, als sie Quark und Rom in der oberen Etage diskutieren hören. Rom hat 5000 Packungen cardassianische Yamok-Sauce bestellt und diese wird aber nur von Cardassianern vertragen. Quark wird Rom nun für die nächsten 6 Jahre die Hälfte seines Lohns abziehen. Außerdem soll er sich merken, keine cardassianischen Speisen mehr zu bestellen. Nog wiederrum ist ganz abgelenkt vom Kartenspiel und sieht eine Gelegenheit für Profit. Jake lässt es hingegen kalt. Minister Toran ist zu Besuch auf Deep Space 9, um die Erfolge des Energietransfers zu beurteilen. Man hofft auf Bajor im Winter auf diese Weise viele hunderttausende Haushalte mit zu beheizen. Major Kira und Lieutenant Dax machen sich auf den Weg, um den Mond Jeraddo nach Lebensformen abzusuchen. Sie bekommen eine Anzeige aus Gitterquadrat 15-delta des Suchmusters. Jadzia vermutet, dass es sich um einen der Termologen handelt, doch Kira meint, diese befänden sich nicht in der Region. Da alle Bewohner des Mondes eigentlich längst evakuiert sein sollten, schaut sie sich die Situation Vorort an. Die Trill beamt Kira mitten in einen gut gepflegten Garten. Als sie sich umschaut und dem Haus nähert, das dort steht, kommen ein Mann und eine Frau auf sie zu und bedrohen sie mit Gartenwerkzeug. Akt I: Die Heimat Aus dem Haus, auf das Kira zugegangen war, kommt ein Mann. Er teilt der Offizierin mit, dass die Beiden keine Uniformen mögen und deshalb bewaffnet dastehen. Er lässt den Mann und die Frau die Werkzeuge senken und Kira und der Mann beginnen sich zu unterhalten. Aber nur außerhalb des Hauses, da er selbst Angst vor Uniformen hat. Als Kira ihn darauf hinweist, dass er längst evakuiert sein sollte, erwidert der Mann, dass er er nicht gehen wird. Alles was er erarbeitet hat befindet sich hier. Aber nach einigem hin und her lädt er Kira dann wenigsten zum Essen ein. Und auch wenn der Major sagt, dass sie keine Zeit mehr haben, nimmt sie sich der alte Mann einfach. Auf der Station sprechen Nog und Jake den Captain eines lissepianischen Frachtschiffes an. Sie bieten ihm die 5000 Packungen Yamok Sauce an und wollen 5 Barren goldgepresstes Latinum dafür. Er hat aber kein Latinum und bietet stattdessen 100 Gros selbstdichtende Schaftbolzen an. Nog will das Geschäft schon platzen lassen, doch Jake meint, Schaftbolzen sind besser als Yamok Sauce. Der Handel ist Perfekt. Der Lissepianer erwartet die Beiden um 21:00 Uhr an Andockrampe 9. Nun haben Nog und Jake nur noch ein Problem: Wie bekommen sie die Yamok Sauce von Quark? Gemeinsam mit dem Mann und seinen Helfern bereitet Kira einige Wurzeln zum Essen vor. Da diese 3 Stunden zur Zubereitung brauchen, schickt sie Dax zurück zur Station. Sie selbst will später mit den Thermologen zurück zur Station fliegen. Der Major erfährt, dass die beiden Helfer des alten Mannes vor 18 Jahren auf den Mond kamen, nachdem sie von den Cardassianern mishandelt wurden. Beide können nicht mehr sprechen. Der Mann selbst ist nunmehr 40 Jahre auf Jeraddo. Nachdem es ihm nicht gelingt, Kira mit Spitzfindigkeiten und Sticheleinen loszuwerden, stellt er sich mit dem Namen Mullibok vor, aber erst nachdem Nerys ihm ihren Vornamen verraten hat. Mullibok will den Mond nicht verlassen. Ihm sind die hunderttausende Bajoraner, denen das Projekt zu gute kommt, egal. Sein leben, so sagt er spielt sich auf dem Mond ab und seiner Meinung nach stirbt er, wenn der den Mond verlässt. Also will er gleich auf Jeraddo sterben. Akt II: Gelegenheiten Im Quark's ist es sehr geschäftig. Nog versucht mit seinem Onkel zu reden. Dieser ermahnt ihn, da er am Tag zuvor einem Gast, der sein Getränk umgestoßen hatte, ein neues brachte, ohne dieses abzurechnen. Quark will nicht, das Nog seinem Vater nacheifert. Nog möchte wissen, ob er etwas auf die Yamok Sauce im Lagerraum stellen darf, doch Quark will die Sauce nicht mehr sehen und sagt ihm er soll die Sauce verschwinden lassen. Damit ist das erste Hindernis für die Geschäftsleute Nog und Jake überwunden. In Mulliboks Haus erzählt der Mann, dass er sich damals auf einem cardassianischen Erkundungsschiff versteckt hatte, dass im gesammten bajoranischen System nach Mineralvorkommen suchte. Als sie endlich auf Jeraddo ankamen, so behauptet er, habe er die 6 Mann starke Besatzung überwältigt und ihnen die überlebenswichtige Ausrüstung gestohlen. Kira ist von seinen Ausführungen angetan und glaubt ihm seine Geschichte. Mullibok bringt Kira dazu von den Kriegserlebnissen auf Bajor zu erzählen und dass die Wiederständler leidenschaftliche Fanatiker waren und deshalb die Cardassianer vertrieben haben. Und als sie merkt, worauf der Mann hinaus will, versucht sie ihm ins Gewissen zu reden und davon zu überzeugen, zu gehen. Doch auch wenn das sein Tod bedeutet. Er will bleiben. Auf Deep Space 9 schauen sich Jake und Nog den neuen Besitz an. Sie fragen sich, was sie mit den selbstdichtenden Schaftbolzen anfangen sollen. Als Chief O'Brien in den Frachtraum kommt, erkundigt er sich, was die Beiden damit anfangen wollen. Keiner der Drei weiß wirklich, was man damit machen kann. Die Jungs beschließen den eigentlichen Käufer der Schaftbolzen zu kontaktieren, um näheres über die Fracht herauszubekommen. Akt III: Mit Gewalt Kira ist zurück auf Deep Space 9 und spricht mit Commander Sisko und Minister Toran. Sie teilt ihnen mit, das Mullibok den Mond nicht verlassen will. Doch es gibt keine Alternative. Die 47 anderen Personen, die dort lebten wurden evakuiert. Kira muss zurück und die drei Verbliebenen gegebenenfalls mit Gewalt von Jeradoo entfernen. Daraufhin kehrt Kira mit zwei Sicherheitsoffizieren auf den Mond zurück. Kira sendet die beiden Uniformierten um Baltrim und Keena, die Freunde Mulliboks zu holen. Sie sollen alle Habseligkeiten der Beiden einsammeln und den Mann und die Frau zwingen mitzukommen, da sie nicht kooperieren werden. Kira selbst versucht den alten Mann zu überreden, aufzugeben. Wie zu erwarten war, weigert sich Mullibok, den Mond zu verlassen. Stattdessen beginnt er weiter an seinem Brennofen zu bauen. Als die Sicherheitsoffiziere mit Baltrim und Keena, die sie gewaltsam mit sich bringen, zurückkommen, geht Mullibok auf die Beiden Uniformierten los. Einer der Offiziere schießt mit einem Phaser auf den Mann. Kira rennt sofort zu Mullibok und befiehlt den Männern, Dr. Bashir zu holen, um den Verletzten zu versorgen. In der Zwischenzeit stellen Nog und Jake Verbindung zu dem Bajoraner her, der die selbstdichtenden Schaftbolzen eigentlich bestellt hatte. Sie benutzen eine maniulierte Kommunikationseinheit, um ihre Stimmen zu verzerren und stellen sich als das Noh-Jay-Konsortium vor. Da der Bajorander kein Latinum besitzt, tauschen die Beiden, zum Unwillen von Nog, die 100 Gros Schaftbolzen gegen 7 Tessipates bajoranisches Land ein. Bashir, der Mullibok untersucht, stellt eine Phaserpreforation des Bauches fest. Der Mann muss ruhig liegen bleiben. Mullibok wundert sich, warum Kira ihn nicht von dem Mond gebracht hatte, während er bewusstlos war. Seine Freunde allerdings sind auf dem Weg nach Bajor. Der Doktor will den alten Mann mit nach Deep Space 9 nehmen, doch dieser lehnt ab. Kira befiehlt Bashir, zu gehen. Sie zieht sich ihre Uniformjacke aus und will auf dem Mond bleiben und sich um Mullibok kümmern. Der Doktor soll ihr die Anleitung dafür da lassen und Kira beginnt, den Brennofen weiter zu bauen. Zurück auf Deep Space 9 erklärt der Doktor Commander Sisko, was auf Jeradoo vorgefallen ist und das Kira auf dem Mond bleibt, auch wenn es keine Notwendigkeit dafür gibt. Sisko ist nicht begeistert, doch er bittet Bashir, eine medizinische Notwendigkeit daraus zu machen. Bashir teilt Commander Sisko daraufhin mit, dass Kira aus humanitären Gründen auf dem Mond bleibt. Der häßliche Baum Major Kira versorgt mittlerweile Mullibok in seinem Haus. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, was mit ihr passieren wird, wenn das alles vorbei ist. Sie Kira beginnt die Geschichte aus ihrer Kindheit von dem hässlichen Baum, der vor ihrem Fenster stand, zu erzählen. Sie hasste diesen Baum. Auf Mulliboks Frage, ob sie den Baum gefällt hat, antwortet sie, dass sie es noch nicht weiß. Dann kommt Sisko um nach Kira zu sehen. Er ermahnt sie, dass sie eine Aufgabe hat und sie gebraucht wird. Bajor und der Commander brauchen sie. Außerdem ist Mulliboks Schicksal besiegelt, ihres aber nicht. Sisko lässt für Kira ein Shuttle im Orbit des Mondes zurück. In der Nacht geht es Mullibok nicht all zu gut. Er hat schlechte Träume und lässt sich von Kira bemuttern. Sie muss auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett wache halten und ihn versorgen. Auf Deep Space 9 spielen Jake und Quark wieder Karten im Quark's. Sie bekommen ein Gespräch zwischen Odo und Quark mit. Es geht um ein Geschäft. Eine Gesellschaft, das Noh-Jay-Konsortium wird gesucht. Es soll auf der Station sein und sich im Besitz von Land befinden, dass die bajoranische Regierung kaufen will, um eine Materialrückgewinnungsanlage zu bauen. Quark macht beginnt, den Stationscomputer zu durchsuchen, um jemanden zu finden, der schlau genug für dieses Geschäft ist. Da spricht Nog ihn an. Er bietet ihm ein Geschäft an, dass ihn nur 5 Barren goldgepresstes Latinum kostet. Quark versteht. Mittags wacht Kira auf. Mullibok hat unterdessen den Brennofen fast fertig. Sie weiß es ist Zeit für die Realität und zieht ihre Uniformjacke wieder an. Beide wissen, es ist das Ende und Kira gibt Mullibok den letzten Stein für den Ofen. Während der Mann den Ofen anzündet, geht der sie in sein Haus und holt eine Tasche mit seinen Habseligkeiten. Der alte Mann will noch nicht mit, deshalb zerstört Kira den Brennofen mit ihrem Phaser und zündet das Haus an. Mullibok schaut ihr dabei zu. Als alles brennt, beamt Kira sich und den Mann auf das Shuttle. Hintergrundinformationen *Jake Sisko scheint die Ohrläppchen eines Ferengi zu haben, denn selbst als Nog skeptisch ist, trifft er sicher die richtigen Geschäftsentscheidungen. *Morn lädt Jadzia zum Essen ein, doch sie sagt ab, obwohl sie ihn wegen der 7 oder 8 widerspenstigen Haare, die ihm aus der Stirn wachsen irgendwie interessant findet. *Der Dialog zwischen Sisko und Bashir, nachdem Kira mit dem verwundeten Mullibok auf Jeradoo bleibt, ist von Siskos Seite am Anfang völlig falsch übersetzt. Im Deutschen geht die Zeile wie folgt: "Gut, Doktor, sie hat damit ihre Chance wahrgenommen eine Zeit lang ohne Uniform weiterzuleben. Ich informiere Minister Toran, dass sie vorübergehend auf Jeradoo bleibt. Auf eigenen Wunsch.", während sie im englischen so lautet: "Well, Doctor, right now she stands a pretty good chance of being out of uniform permanently. I'm going to tell minister Toran, that she is remain temporary on Jeradoo at you request." (sinngemäß: "Nun, Doctor, im Moment besteht eine gute chance, dass sie ihre Uniform permanent aus hat. Ich informiere Minister Toran, dass sie auf ihr Anraten zeitlich begrenst auf Jeradoo bleibt." Deshalb ergeben die nächsten Zeilen im Deutschen auch nicht den Sinn, den sie im Original haben. (Siehe Dialogzitate) Dialogzitate *'Quark' (zu Rom): "Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst die Bestellung rückgängig machen. Was soll ich den jetzt mit 5000 Packungen von cardassianischer Yamok Sauce anfangen? Dieses Zeug vertragen doch nur die Cardassianer. Also ich sage dir, du wirst es bezahlen. Ab sofort kriegst du nur noch die Hälfte deines Wochenlohns. Und zwar 6 Jahre lang. Und noch etwas: Es gibt hier kein cardassianisches Essen mehr. Verstanden?" Nog (hat alles mit angehört): "Wow, 5000 Packungen. Das ist 'ne riesige Menge, nicht?" Jake: "Entweder spielst du jetzt, oder ich hab gewonnen." Nog: "Bedauerlich, wenn das alles verderben würde." Jake: "Na schön, das Spiel ist beendet." Nog: "Jake, ich spüre es deutlich in den Ohrläppchen. Es kribbelt an meinen Ohren und das bedeutet nur eines: Eine Möglichkeit." Jake: "Wieso, was meinst du?" Nog: "Ich meine damit goldgepresstes Latinum. Etwar 4 oder 5 Barren." Jake: "Ich dachte du redest von Yamok Sauce." Nog: "Jake, du hast noch viel zu lernen, besonders über Möglichkeiten." *'Nog': "Die große Frage ist jetzt: Was wir mit diesen 100 Gros selbstdichtender Schaftbolzen anfangen?" Jake: "Ich hab eine bessere Frage. Wie kriegen wir die Yamok Sauce von deinem Onkel?" *'Quark': "Gestern hat ein Dabospieler seinen Drink ausgeschüttet und ich hab gesehen, dass du ihm einen neuen gebracht hast, ohne zu kassieren… Ich warne dich, nimm nicht etwar die Gewohnheiten deines Vaters an." Nog: "Es… es kommt nicht wieder vor, Onkel?" (pause) "Weißt du, ich versuche einen geeigneten Lagerraum für die Ladung Lokar-Bohnen zu finden, die morgen hier ankommt. Ist es dir recht, wenn ich sie über der Yamok Sauce aufstaple? Wenn ich so hoch ranreiche." Quark: "Bitte rede nie mehr von Yamok Sauce." Nog: "Du willst sie loswerden, Onkel? Ich könnte sie zur Materie-Rückgewinnungseinheit bringen." Quark: "Schluss jetzt… schaff sie mir nur aus meinen Augen!" (läuft ein paar Schritte) "Nog, irgendwie mag ich dich!" *'Jake': "Also das ist ein Schaftbolzen?" Nog: "Ein selbstdichtender Schaftbolzen. Das ist ein Unterschied." Jake: "Nog, glaubst du das?" Nog: "Das Wichtigste ist doch, dass sie von meisterhafter Qualität sind. Du findest nirgends bessere Schaftbolzen in diesem Sektor." Jake: "Und wir haben 100 Gros davon." Nog: "Das sind unheimlich viele." O'Brien: "Entschuldigung meine Herren, dürfte ich erfahren, wem diese Fracht gehört?" Nog: "Sie gehört meinem Onkel Quark. Es sind Schaftbolzen." O'Brien: "Tu mir einen gefallen und sage deinem Onkel, dass wir es leid sind, dass er immer wieder gegen die bestehenden Einfuhrbestimmungen verstößt." Nog: "Das Tu ich selbstverständlich, Sir, nur hat mein Onkel Quark dringend Schaftbolzen gebraucht." O'Brien: "Du meinst selbstdichtende Schaftbolzen." Nog: "Ganz genau, richtig, selbstdichtende Schaftbolzen." O'Brien: "Naja, und er braucht so viele?" Jake: "Es ist meisterhafte Qualität. Sie finden keine besseren Schatfbolzen in diesem Sektor." O'Brien: "Oh, daran zweifle ich nicht. Aber wozu braucht er sie." Nog: "Nur das Übliche." O'Brien: "Das Übliche?" Nog: "Sie wissen schon, wozu benutzt man denn selbstdichtende Schaftbolzen?" O'Brien: "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Hab nie einen gesehen." Jake: "Wirklich nicht?" O'Brien: "Ich hab noch nie einen gebraucht." Nog: "Woher wissen sie dann, dass es selbstdichtende sind?" O'Brien: "Ich habs gelesen. Hier in diesem Frachtbrief." *'Kira' (über die Idee Mullibok gewaltsam umzusiedeln anstatt die Pläne zur Energiegewinnung zu ändern): "Also verhalten wir uns stattdessen wie Cardassianer?" *'Kira': "Ich verspreche Ihnen, es wird nicht so schlimm. Sie können auf Bajor anpflanzen was immer sie wollen und bleiben sie alleine, wenn sie wollen. Das ist okay. Und nehmen sie Saatgut mit für diese furchtbaren Wurzeln, die ich essen musste. Nur hören sie auf mich." Mullibok: "Hören sie auf sich selbst, Major. Sagen sie, was sie hören?" Kira: "Wieso? Was meinen sie denn?" Mullibok: "Ich meine sie reden wie ein zweiköpfiger Malgorianer, den ich in meiner Jugend gekannt habe. Haben sie schon mit einem zweiköpfigen Malgorianer gesprochen?" Kira: "Sie haben keine Zeit mehr für eine Geschichte." Mullibok: "Sehen sie, so ein zweiköpfiger Malgorianer, der kann sich nie entscheiden, was er eigentlich will. Das kann sehr verwirrend sein, glauben sie mir." Kira: "Ja, aber sie sollten jetzt endlich aufhören zu reden und die Realität sehen." Mullibok: "Und das Dumme bei meinem malgorianischen Freund war, dass er sich niemals entscheiden konnte, wie er seine Probleme lösen sollte. Also ist er damit zu mir gekommen." Kira: "Mullibok, bitte." Mullibok: "Ich sollte sie für ihn lösen. Verstehen sie?" Kira: "Mullibok!" Mullibok: "Wissen sie was ich schließlich zu ihm gesagt habe? Ich sagte: Freund, hilf dir in Zukunft selbst." *'Nog': "Wir sind das ahm… das Nog, ah… das Noh-Jay-Konsortium. Und wir haben 100 Gros selbstdichtender Schaftbolzen. Wir wären bereit uns…" Sirco: "Sie haben meine Schaftbolzen? Was verlangen sie dafür?" Nog: "Sie könnten sie haben für... fünf Barren goldgepresstes Latinum." Sirco: "Fünf Barren?" Nog: "Vier Barren." Sirco: "Ich habe aber..." Nog: "Drei Barren." Sirco: "Wenn ich Latinum hätte, hätte ich die Bolzen schon. Währen sie vielleicht mit einem Tauschgeschäft einverstanden?" Nog: "Und was halten sie von einem Barren Latinum?" Jake: "Er hat aber kein Latinum. Lass uns einen Tausch machen." Nog: "Ich will keinen Tausch machen. Ich will Latinum." Sirco: "Ich kann sie nicht hören. Haben sie Interesse an einem Stück Land?" Jake: "Land ist gut." Nog: "Wofür? Ist nichts weiter als Dreck." Jake: "Wie viel Land?" Sirco: "Ich biete ihnen 7 Tessipates." Jake (zu Nog): "Sieben sind doch gut." Nog: "Zuerst Yamok-Sauce, dann Schaftbolzen, jetzt Tessipates. Und wo ist der Profit?" Jake: "Er nähert sich schon. Ich fühle es." Nog: "Das kannst du?" Jake: "Ja, natürlich." Sirco: "Machen wir das Geschäft?" Jake: "Können sie beweisen, dass es ihr Land ist?" Sirco: "Selbstverständlich. Ich übermittle ihnen bis 12 Uhr die Unterlagen." Jake: "Sie haben 100 Gros Schaftbolzen… Land!" Nog: "Dreck!" *'Bashir': "Sie hat mir keine Erklärung dafür gegeben. Sie hat einfach ihre Uniform ausgezogen und angefangen irgendetwas zu bauen." Sisko: "Gut, Doktor, sie hat damit ihre Chance wahrgenommen eine Zeit lang ohne Uniform weiterzuleben. Ich informiere Minister Toran, dass sie vorübergehend auf Jeradoo bleibt. Auf eigenen Wunsch." Bashir: "Aber Sir, das ist nicht wahr." Sisko: "Machen sie es wahr, Doktor. Gleich, bitte." Bashir: "Commander, ich empfehle Major Kira aus humanitären Gründen auf Jeradoo zu lassen… und wie lange?" Sisko: "Für ein oder zwei Tage." Bashir: "Für ein oder zwei Tage, Sir." Sisko: "Danke, Doktor, ich werde es mir überlegen." *'Kira': "Ich weiß immer noch, als ich klein war, stand so ein Baum vor meinem Fenster. Er war so hässlich, es war der knorrigste Baum, den ich je zuvor gesehen hatte. Selbst die Vögel haben ihn gemieden." Mullibok: "Doch sie liebten ihn?" Kira: "Sie irren sich. Er nahm allen das Sonnenlicht. Er nahm auch mir das Licht, genauso wie den Pflanzen. Seine Wurzeln gruben sich so tief in die Erde, dass dort nichts anderes wachsen konnte. Ja es war ein böser, selbstsüchtiger, scheußlicher…" Mullibok: "…lästiger…" Kira: "…lästiger Baum. Ja, das war er." Mullibok: "Hmm, ich glaube er hatte sehr viel Charakter." Kira: "Oh, ja." Mullibok: "Und dann haben sie ihn gefällt?" Kira: "Ich weiß es noch nicht." *'Sisko' (zu Mullibok über Kira): "Ihre Karriere ist zu Ende, sobald sie sich für sie entscheidet." *'Sisko': "Ich verstehe, dass sie ihn gern haben." Kira: "was kann ich für sie tun, Commander?" Sisko: "Sie und ich müssen bis Ende der Woche einen Materialbedarfsbericht fertig machen." Kira: "Es ist mir nicht möglich, ihnen dabei zu helfen." Sisko: "Als Verbindungsoffizier ist das aber ihre Arbeit." Kira: "Ich weiß." Sisko: "Ich bin nicht sehr begeistert davon, einen neuen einzuweisen. Sie haben eine Arbeit zu tun, Major und sie tun sie nicht." Kira: "Das ist nicht so einfach." Sisko: "Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass es einfach ist. Ich hab gesagt, es kann nicht warten." (überlegt) "Sehen sie, ich kann verstehen, dass sie für die schwächeren Sympathie empfinden. Sie haben ihr Leben lang ausweglose Situationen bekämpft. Ebenso wie sie es hier für ihn tun. Aber sie sollten sich über eines im Klaren sein, Major, dass sie jetzt auf der anderen Seite stehen." (Kira schaut ihn verzweifelt an) "Wirklich komplitiert, nicht wahr?" Kira: "Es ist furchtbar." Sisko: "ich sie kennen gelernt habe, hab ich sie für feindselig und arrogant gehalten. Ich habe mich geirrt. Bajor braucht sie und ich brauche sie! Ich mag sie und nichts darf ihnen weh tun. So, als ihr Freund bin ich gekommen, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sein weiteres Schicksal entschieden ist, doch ihres nicht." Kira: "Danke sehr." Sisko: "Im Orbit steht ein Shuttle für sie bereit." *'Quark': "Sie sagen der Firmensitz soll hier auf der Station sein?" Odo: "So ist es." Quark: "Das Noh-Jay-Konsortium? Nein, nie davon gehört. Wieso fragen sie?" Odo: "Heute früh war ein Beamter der Regierung bei mir. Sie wollen eine Materialrückgewinnungsanlage auf einem Gelände bauen, dass im Besitz von vier verschiedenen Eigentümern ist. Drei davon sind bereit zu verkaufen, aber niemand weiß, wo der vierte zu finden ist, dieses Noh-Jay-Konsortium." Quark: "Der Bau kann also nicht begonnen werden, wenn der vierte Besitzer nicht ebenfalls verkauft." Odo: "So ist es." Quark: "Welch einmalige Gelegenheit Profit zu machen." Jake (zu Nog): "Ich sag doch, dass Land besser als Bolzen ist." Nog (zu Jake): "Shh… Leise." Quark: "Sie denken also ich bin Partner dieses Konsortiums." Odo: "Ich schätze, dass hier sehr wenig passieren kann, ohne dass sie davon wissen." Quark: "Richtig. Dieses mal jedoch hat jemand versäumt mich zu beteiligen." Odo: "Wollen sie mir erzählen, sie hätten nichts damit zu tun?" Quark: "Noch nicht, aber ich werde mich darum kümmern. Sagen sie den Bajoranern, dass ich in kürze in entsprechende Verhandlungen mit ihnen eintrete." *'Quark' (spricht mit sich selbst und sucht im Computer): "Lass sehen. Wer auf dieser Station ist dazu clever genug?" Nog: "Onkel Quark?" Quark: "Jetzt nicht!" Nog: "Aber Onkel Quark…" Quark: "Geh, verschwinde von hier!" Nog: "Es geht um Profit." Quark: "Na gut, mach's kurz." Nog: "Ich habe da ein einmaliges, gewinnbringendes Angebot, was dich interessieren könnte." Quark: "Ach..." Nog: "Es wird dich nichts kosten, als 5 Barren goldgepresstes Latinum." Quark (versteht, dreht sich zu Nog und deutet auf ihn und Jake, Nog nickt.): "Ahh, Nog!" *'Mullibok': "So lange dieses Haus hier steht, stehe ich auch hier." *'Mullibok' (Kira zerstört seinen Ofen und sein Haus): "Was tun sie zum Teufel?" Kira: "Ich rette ihr Leben!" Links und Verweise Gaststars * Brian Keith als Mullibok * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * Nicholas Worth als Lissepianischer Captain * Michael Bofshever als Minister Toran * Terrence Evans als Baltrim * Annie O'Donnell als Keena * Daniel Riordan als Erste Wache * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Progress es:Progress nl:Progress